legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S6 P5/Transcript
(The heroes are seen finishing off another group of Targhuls as they continue toward the lab) Alex: They just don't stop. Jack: No they do not. Yang: *Groans* Shade: Yang? Yang. *Pats her cheek* You okay? Yang: I... I feel like I wanna throw up again... Spot: I don't like the sound of that. Weiss: Miles how much longer till we reach the lab? Miles: Shouldn't be too far now. Weiss: Right. Yang: Can....Can we sit...down for a sec...? Ruby: Sorry Yang, we can't. Yang: *Groans* Shade: Miles, do you think it might help if I bond with Yang? Miles: Maybe. It could slow the effects if you try hard enough. Shade: Right. I'll try. (Shade bonds with Yang) Shade: *Voice* Yang I'm gonna try and give you a bit of a boost and slow down the virus. Yang: *Panting* …. That... That helps Shade... Shade: *Voice* Good. Think you can make it? Yang: Y-Yeah... I can do it thanks to you. Miles: Then come on let's go. (Yang nods as Ruby and Miles let her go. The heroes soon approach the lab) Alex: There it is! Jack: Bout time! (The heroes approach the door, finding it sealed with fleshy growth) Ruby: Ew... Alex: Can someone burn this off? Daniel: *Summons Burning Sun* On it. (Burning Sun blasts the door with fire, burning away the flesh) Burning Sun: Clear. Alex: All right. Let's get inside. And stay together. (The group opens the door and heads inside) Heroes;........ (The entrance is seen covered in flesh as a few bodies line the floor) Blake:..... Miles: Goddamn.... Kyle: Smells like shit in here. Alex: Yeah. (A voice then comes over the intercom) ???: *Voice* Hello? (The heroes all look at the intercom) ???: *Voice* Are you....here to rescue us? Alex: The scientists...! Miles: Yeah! Where are you at? ???: *Voice* Head downstairs. We're locked down here and safe. Alex: Sit tight! We're on our way! (The heroes all look for down stairs) Jack: Guys this way! (The heroes head down stairs) Alex: There! (A security door is seen) Alex: That must be it! (The door unlocks and opens) ???: *Voice* Hurry, before more show up. (The heroes run inside as the door closes) Alex: Phew....Thank goodness we found you guys. Ruby: Yeah, we were- (A figure then jumps out and punches Ruby in the gut, slamming her into a wall) Ruby: HNNG!!!! Kyle: What the- (Kyle is grabbed by the neck by another figure. The figure is seen as a Targhul Adult with human skin falling from its body and a lab coat falling from its body) ???: *Laughs* Kyle: !! Emily: *Gasp* KYLE!!! Adam: ITS A TRAP!! ???: Not a trap! (Kyle is tossed away) ???: It's a rescue mission right? (Three more Targhuls step out, each with flaking human skin and rotted lab coat) ???: Very well. *Smirk* We're here to be rescued. Jack: What the hell??? Miles: Guys... The Scientists... (The Targhuls all smirk) Alex:....No way. Kyle: Nn.... ???: Its so nice that the military finally sent a rescue team. ???: Yeah we have been waiting for awhile. Alex:..... Jack: You're- ???: Jakoro Brigore. ???: Kimberly Moralos. ???: Samuel Lordak. ???: And Pietro Jellens. Alex:...... ???: But I prefer Ripper now. ???: And I go by Allure these days. ???: May not seem like it, but you can call me Worm. ???: And I'm Brute. Alex: So....You've all been infected? Ripper: Not infected. Allure: Reborn sweetie. Alex: R-Reborn? Worm: Yeah. Reborn. Allure: At first this did come as a bit of a shock. Brute: But you could say we adjusted. Jack: How did this happen? Worm: Not by accident I assure you. Ripper: When we saw what the virus was becoming, we had to see its results for ourselves. Brute: So we.....experimented on ourselves. Alex: !! Allure: And once we got a taste, we decided the whole city deserved a piece of this gift! Alex:... *starts to step back* Ripper: Hey now. Is something wrong young man? (Weiss helps Ruby up and Emily does the same for Kyle as they join the others) Worm: You seem worried. Alex:..... Jack: *Thinking* So it wasn't an accident. They released it on purpose. Ripper: *Sniff sniff* Hey... (Ripper looks at Yang) Ripper: I smell our creation flowing through you girl. Yang: Hnn… Blake: You mean you guys were the cause of that spider infecting her?! Brute: Ah she must have ran into a Hive. Ripper: Regardless of how, she is more then welcomed into our little group. Allure: Yes. Come over here with us girl. I could use a female friend in our group. Shade: *Voice* Yang don't! Yang: Didn't...plan on it. Allure: Hmph. Fine then. I'll make you walk over here. (Allure holds her hand up to her mouth as pink dust is seen on her palm. She then blows it in Yang's direction who breathes it in) Yang: *Coughs* Allure: *Smirk* Blake: Yang! Yang are you okay?! Jack: Hey what did you do!? Amanda: What was that stuff!? Yang: *Coughs* Did you serious blow dust in my.... My..... (Suddenly Yang's purple eyes start to change pink) Yang:... Allure: *Smirks and makes a come here motion with her finger* Come here girl. Shade: !! (Yang smiles a bit before she starts walking toward the four) Alex: ! Yang! (Shade separates from Yang and starts to hold her back) Shade: Nnn, Yang don't! Ripper: HEY! BACK OFF! (Ripper suddenly shoots stuff at Shade who lets go of Yang and dodges) Shade: WHOA! Ghira: Guys grab Yang and let's get out of here! Brute: I don't think so! (Ghira grabs Yang but Brute grabs his hand and crushes his wrist) Ghira: !! GAAAH!!! Blake: GHIRA!!! (Blake then yells and charges at Brute) Worm: Let's see how you like this! (Bits of Worm's flesh detach and form into small parasites) Blake: !! (The worms jump at Blake and crawl up her body) Blake; AH!! HEY! *Tries to sweep them off her* G-GET OFF ME! GET OFF YOU- (One of the worms makes it to the back of Blake's neck and attaches itself) Blake: AHH!! Ghira: !! Blake:..... (Blake's face goes blank as the worm takes control) Worm: Hmph. Guess it worked, but I can't be too sure. Ghira: B-Blake? Worm: Okay Blake, meow like the feline you are. Blake: *Meow* Ghira: !! BLAKE?! Worm: Ah works like a charm. Brute; Good. (Brute then throws Ghira at the heroes knocking a number of them down) Anne: GHIRA GET OFF ME!! Ghira: Trying.... (Ghira gets up as his broken wrist heals) Ghira: Nnn. Worm: Okay Blake, go kill the cat Targhul for me will you? Blake: Yes master. (Ghira gets up at Blake points her gun at him) Ghira: !! BLAKE!! (Blake opens fire as Alex brings up a barrier to protect the group) Alex: BLAKE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? (As Blake shoots at the group, Yang approaches Allure who wraps her arms around her) Allure: I knew you could see things my way dear. Yang: I just can't help it... You're so.. Alluring. Allure: Of course. Men and women both can't resist me. Yang: Hehe... Allure: *Smirk* (Allure starts to bare her fangs) Allure: Now let's give that virus a little boost. Yang:..... Shade: NOO!!! Allure: !! (Shade runs up and punches Allure in the jaw) Shade: DON'T TOUCH HER YOU NASTY BITCH!!! Yang: *Gasp* ALLURE!! Allure: *Holds her jaw and growls* All right. That does it! Worm! Worm: Right! (Worm creates a bunch of little worms while Allure creates more lots more dust) Alex: !! GUYS WE GOTTA GET OUT HERE!! (Alex punches the security door down. Shade grabs Yang as they all leave) Shade: We're leaving Yang! Yang: Awwww! Ghira: NO!! I can't leave Blake! Miles: We can't help her Ghira! Ghira: But- Kyle; AHH!! (The heroes notice Kyle's yell as a worm is on the back of his neck. And they notice some of the dust breaking though the door as Emily accidentally breaths it in) Emily: *Coguhs* OH NO! Alex: !! RUN!!! (The heroes make a run for it as the dust and worms keeps coming) Kyle: *Moan* Emily: Ooo..... (The Targhuls opens the security door) Ripper: Damn, they got away! Allure: Not all of them. Kyle: *Moans* Emily: *Sees Allure and gasps* Oh my! I'm in love! Blake:.... Allure: *Smirk* Worm: Hehe. TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts